MLP Shipping Challenge!
by xBaltoDork
Summary: I decided to challenge myself for writing a story full of a hundred different shipping oneshots. Inside fluff ensues. Yuri and heterosexual pairs will be found, and I will become more familiar as I write with different characters and couples. Stories are better than summaries! Read it and leave a review, including any suggestions for future chapters.
1. Rarity x Applejack

Rarity sighed, looking around her empty boutique. Sweetie Belle left to go play with Scootaloo, Opal was taking a nap on one of her naked manikins, and she never let it pass her by that she'd be feeling so bored and lonely when she actually had some free time on her hooves.

The white unicorn let her mind wander, thinking about her friends.

Pinkie Pie was babysitting the cake twins today, she believed. She wouldn't want to interrupt her.

Twilight was gone to the Crystal Empire to visit her brother and Cadance.

And Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were up in Cloudsdale for some sort of pegasus ocasion.

Than there was Applejack. Rarity thought about the earth pony, looking at the clock on the wall. The orange mare was probably almost ready for her break.. maybe she could go down to Sweet Apple Acres. After all, it has been awhile since she has spent time with the orange mare.

She thought for a moment, and than sighed, deciding she would go. Rarity trotted out of her boutique, flipping her sign to 'closed' to ensure there were no confused customers to deal with.

As she trotted through town, she looked around at the calm easy day in Ponyville. She fixed her eyes ahead of her and saw the familar dirt path not that long after, and she headed down it, feeling the smooth dirt and grass on her hooves.

Rarity looked around as she drew nearer to the barn, and she saw apples fall down from a tree. Her azure eyes looked down to see a pony with a blonde mane looking down at the buckets full of apples with pride.

"Applejack!" She called out and smiled.

The cowpony looked over. "Rarity? Oh, howdy! What brings you down here tah these parts?"

Rarity walked over to her friend. "Oh, well, I wasn't busy and I simply thought it has been awhile since we've last talked."

Applejack grinned. "Yeah, Rare, you're right." Rarity smiled, only Applejack called her 'Rare'.

But than AJ's green eyes scanned over. "Ah still have a few trees to buck.. only three or four. You can sit back while I do that though."

Rarity quietly looked over at the trees and chuckled, a crazy idea in her head. "Say, AJ?" She said as her friend went towards the first tree.

"Hm?" Applejack mumbled quietly as she bucked a tree, apples falling down once more.

The unicorn looked at the tree next to it. "I know this may seem absolutley crazy, but.. maybe I could try a tree?"

"Ah don't know, Rarity." Applejack said hesitantly, though her mouth was slightly curved, trying not to smile.

"Oh pleaseeee let me at least _try_ to help you, darling." She batted her eyelashes at the earth pony. "You must be so tired!" She softly teased, knowing her friend could buck plenty of trees without breaking a sweat.

Applejack chuckled. "Oh okay, fine. But yah might get your pretty little hooves dirty." The orange pony teased as she took the white hoof into both of her's. "Ah don't know if you could risk it!"

Rarity blushed slightly at the warm feel of her hooves wrapped around her's, so she turned around before her friend could notice and get the wrong idea. She giggled softly though at her friend's joke.

Applejack walked past her side and over to the tree. "Well, yah have to turn yer backside towards the tree, and you buck it. Put a lot of power into yer back legs, but enough on yer front to keep balance."

Rarity nodded. "Easy enough, I suppose." She raised up on her front hooves and kicked powerfully at the tree, but she didn't put enough weight on her front legs. She fell over with an _oof!_ She blushed deeply as an apple fell down and hit her on the head, and she didn't kick as powerfully as she had thought, only hearing a few apples fall into the baskets laid around the tree.

Applejack was having a fit of laughter beside her, and than she managed to catch her breath, grinning as she walked over to the unicorn. "It was ah good try, Rare." She stretched an orange hoof out to her's for her to grab, and she did. She felt her friend pull her up, but she pulled too hard and fell backwards, tumbling over on wobbly hind legs. "Woahhh!" Her friend said, startled. Applejack grabbed onto Rarity as they tumbled down through the grass.

Rarity screamed, taken back as they fell down. She felt Applejack holding onto her protectively and smiled softly though. Their differences aside.. she had a good friend.

They came to a stop and she moaned, feeling an ache in her back. She closed her eyes for a moment and than opened them, finding herself staring into green ones, green eyes with an affectionate look in them.

Rarity felt hooves lying softly on her back and than instantly both mares blushed.

"Ah.. uh.. Rarity." Applejack stuttered.

Rarity looked back down into her friends eyes and smiled softly. "Well, that was some sort of karma on your part." She placed her hooves gently on her friend's shoulders, not seeing her friend's blush reappearing.

"Heh.. yeah, too bad I took yah down with me." Applejack said, nervousness edging her voice for whatever reason.

The white pony thought for a moment. "Yes.. well, about that.." She pondered for a moment, remembering the way her friend had grabbed onto her. "You grabbed onto me as if we were going to die! What in the name of Celestia was that for?"

Applejack smiled a goofy smile. "Well, I wouldn't want to lose you."

Rarity knew a lot about how mares acted when they crushed on somepony. She took notice of this smile, it looked very nervous and silly, and felt Applejack's heart beating fast under her. She noticed the blush under her freckles, and than saw powerful affection in her eyes. Her words were not just referencing losing a friend.. but more like a love.

Than she noticed herself. She still had not moved from where she was at. Subconciously, she must have decided she _liked _being this close to her friend. She felt this gnawing at her stomach.. butterflies, even. She had scuff marks and her mane was a mess, but she didn't matter. She was taking in her friend's earthy smell of apples and the country, mixed in with her own perfume.

Rarity felt like a fool. How long had she been oblivious for the feelings she had for Applejack?

She looked down at the earth pony. She was almost a hundred percent sure she was reading the signs correctly.. but.. this was the first time she has had the worry of being rejected.

Rarity narrowed her eyes. She let a burst of confidence over take her, and just as Applejack was going to move, she locked her lips with her's.

Applejack opened her eyes wide with surprise, but than she settled down and returned the favor, wrapping her hooves gently around the unicorn's neck.

Rarity than pulled away, her white face a deep red. "A-Applejack.."

Applejack looked up at her. "Rarity, ah thought... you'd never return the feelings."

"What?" Rarity said, surprised as she finally decided to stand up. "How long have you felt this way, dear?"

"Ever since ah apologized to you at Twilight's that one night, ah've been trying to ignore my feelings for yah, but.." She rolled over onto her side and stood up, shaking grass from her mane. "Ah realized more and more everytime we met that ah loved you.." She murmured, looking over to her side. "You're everything ah'm not.. and that's why ah love ya. You're my other half, sugarcube." She looked back to her friend.

Rarity smiled. "Oh, Applejack.. I wish I wasn't so oblivious to my feelings!" She felt emotions overwhelm her as she jumped over to her friend and gave her a tight hug. She pulled back and looked into her eyes. "I never thought I would fall in love with a farm pony, but.."

She kissed the mare's orange cheek. "I have." She whispered.

Rarity looked at her. "I am so sorry darling! I can't imagine what kind of feelings I probably put you through by not realizing sooner."

Rarity let her mind go to the previous times they have met. She always felt happy, and more laid back. She had always tried to get closer to Applejack, and she never realized the feelings brewing inside of her.

She down as Applejack brushed dirt and grass off of her white coat, and than back up as she placed her hat on top of her white head. She smiled softly as Applejack grinned. "It looks nice on ya." She winked, causing Rarity to slightly blush. "Why don't you wear it for ah while?"

Rarity smiled. "Yes, but of course.. cowboy hats are in season." She teased slightly.

"Oh Applejack, I think you have a few more trees to take care of." She said, glancing over at the tree, wondering how silly it was that her one foolish action led to this.

She felt Applejack stand next to her and place her hoof around her neck. "Nah, it can wait. I want to spend time with my very special somepony."

Rarity looked over her and smiled, giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Glad you agree, sugarcube."

_Maybe two is better than one._ Rarity thought softly, looking at the apple of her eye. Never had she thought about opening up her heart for another pony, but Applejack had stolen it, and managed to find the key.


	2. Soarin x Rainbow Dash

Rainbow Dash sighed, her wings were sore from practicing so hard with Lightning Dust today. It was time for lunch, and she glanced over to the direction of where Spitfire was heading. _She's going to go eat with the other wonderbolts._ Rainbow looked up, jealous that it wasn't her going to eat with those amazing ponies.

She looked over at her partner Lightning Dust. "Hey! What's keeping you?" She flew past her into the mess hall, and Rainbow looked over at her friend, rolling her eyes and giving a smirk.

Her magenta eyes glanced back at Spitfire. _It wouldn't.. hurt to just peek in at them, would it?_ Dash didn't let the crazy idea get to her head as she quietly flew behind them, keeping as far away as possible.

She was flying and saw the large restauraunt on the cloud, obviously reserved for the Wonderbolts this afternoon. She looked around and didn't see anypony, so she decided to fly to the entrance. She landed on the cloud, carefuly not to show herself as she peeked into the crack of the door.

A large table with food was laid out, and all the wonderbolts sat around the table. Her jaw dropped in awe and her lips curved into a smile.

"Someday, that'll be you Rainbow." She whispered to herself.

"Will it?" Rainbow gasped and jumped up, whipping her head around, alarmed. She saw a blue pegasus pony with a navy mane and green eyes. He had an amused smile.

"S-Soarin!" Rainbow gulped. How could she not notice him at the table? _Stupid!_ She scolded herself.

"See something you like?" He raised his eyebrow as Rainbow slowly started to grin.

Dash shook her head, trying to clear her head and calm herself down. "Well, yeah, maybe." She said as she smiled at him.

Soarin smiled. "Well.. I believe we've met before." He said, changing the topic. "Miss Rainbow Dash, I assume?" He took her hoof in his and gave it a light kiss on the hoof.

Rainbow blushed but than coughed, snatching her hoof back. "Hey there Romeo, I'm not much of a romantic. Besides, how can you forget me? I saved your tail at the young fliers competition!"

The wonderbolt laughed. "Of course not.. I can already tell you're different from most members of the academy. And, yeah, it's starting to ring a bell."

Rainbow Dash rolled her magenta eyes and shoved his shoulder playfully with a hoof. "You're so full of yourself!"

"Remind you of anypony you know?" Soarin said, fixing his eyes on Rainbow Dash. "Pretty, and just a tad bit too confident about yourself. I like that."

Dash's eyes went wide and she laughed nervously. "Yeah, that's me alright."

Soarin smiled and than Rainbow pricked her ears, hearing Spitfire's raspy voice coming towards her. "Soarin! Are you coming to eat with us or not?" She pushed open the door and than looked at the two ponies with a smirk.

"What's going on here?" Spitfire asked with a playful tone. Rainbow assumed she and Soarin had a good friendship.

Rainbow sighed, about to confess to sneaking after them, but the blue pegasus beside her interrupted her.

"I just thought I'd treat Rainbow Dash to lunch.. I mean, you _did_ say she was one of the best members."

Rainbow Dash looked up at Spitfire, surprised as she narrowed her eyes and nodded. Rainbow couldn't help but to grin from ear to ear. "Really? I mean.. yeah, of course I'm one of the best! Heck, I might even push it to say I am the best!"

Spitfire grinned. "Maybe Dash, maybe.." She walked back inside. "Come on before the food gets cold."

Soarin looked over at Rainbow Dash and she smiled at him softly. "Thanks for covering up for me a minute ago, I really appreciate it."

"Hey, no problem.. I really want to spend more time with you." He said, looking into her eyes with a look of affection Rainbow Dash didn't get often. She felt a little jumpy. "Uh.. well.. um.. of course you do!" She chuckled nervously. "I'm awesome.. and all.. and so are you.."

"I guess that means we're a good match." He said simply, his voice edged with a tone that wasn't sarcasm, but truth. "C'mon." He trotted into the door, and waited for Rainbow Dash to catch up to his side.

They followed side by side, and Rainbow ignored all the curious stares from the other wonderbolts. She held her head up high and smiled at the pony beside her. She cautiously noticed her heart fluttering, like the wings on her back. She felt.. weird. Rainbow Dash had never really had a crush on anypony, but, she felt something special with this wonderbolt.

Just as she realized she was unwraveling feelings, Soarin looked over at her and smiled. "C'mon, you can sit beside me."

He trotted over to his seat, and than pulled out the one next to it. "M'lady." He teased with a grin, causing some of the wonderbolts to laugh quietly or roll their eyes as the cyan pegasus blushed brightly.

But Rainbow Dash didn't want to come off as a softie, so she pushed him back with her forehoof. "Aw Soarin, what did I tell you? I'm not a romantic." He chuckled and rolled his eyes as Rainbow Dash sat down.

"I'm going to be polite anyways." He said as he nudged her seat in.

Rainbow Dash looked at all the wonderbolts around her and smiled nervously.

Surprise, a white pegasus with a yellow mane looked over at her. "Oh my gosh! It's one of the members from the academy! Hi!" Rainbow Dash held back a chuckle. Pinkie Pie would like this mare.

"Hey." Rainbow grinned.

A dark blue stallion looked over. Rainbow Dash, being very familiar with the wonderbolts noticed him as Wave Chill.

"Did you bring her back as a date? About time you find a good flyer to be your girlfriend!"

Rainbow Dash was about to open her mouth to protest, but Soarin chuckled, giving her a sideways glance as he grinned.

"Nah, I think I want to get to know her a bit better before we rush into that."

Another chorus of laughs ensued and Rainbow Dash found herself chuckling aswell.

They were passed out menus and Rainbow used her hoof to point at Soarin's. "I bet you'd like that." She smirked, looking at the apple pie on the page.

Soarin looked at the picture and than laughed softly, remembering the Gala. "Nah, I've tried it before. I've never had a pie as good as your cowpony friend's."

Rainbow smiled. "Hah, yeah.. Applejack's one of my best friends. If she had wings, she could really give me a run for my money."

"I should really meet your friends one of these days, Rainbow Dash." He said as he placed his order, and than Rainbow Dash nodded as she ordered food for herself.

"Yeah.. I think I.. I mean they'd like that." She smiled up at him softly as she handed the menu back to their waiter.

She happened to notice how everypony around them seemed to be purposely singling them out, looking over at the two and whispering and grinning often.

_Is this the start of something? Or is my heart being toyed with?_ She knew the actions of the ponies could be taken either way.

She decided to ignore it and tried to push down the feelings making her belly tickle. She wasn't going to grow sappy just like that.

They ate their food rather quietly, and than as they finished Rainbow Dash opened her mouth to speak, not wanting to leave him so soon. "You know, I'm flying back down to Ponyville right after lunch to meet up with my gal pals.. You should come."

Soarin grinned. "I'd like that.. besides, I need to talk to you." He got up and headed towards the door, and Rainbow Dash sat for a moment before flying after him, wondering what he was talking about.

Soarin and Rainbow Dash stood outside the door, and Rainbow grinned, in idea in her head.

"Hey, Soarin." She prompted him for his attention.

"Yeah?" He looked back at her.

"I'll race you down to Ponyville." Dash challenged, a playful gleam in her magenta eyes.

"You're on!" He grinned at her.

Rainbow Dash nodded, getting in a position, ready to take off. "Ready... set.. go!" She called out.

They both zoomed off, neck and neck. He was a fast flyer! She didn't expect anything less, though.

They both looked at eachother and grinned, but Rainbow's grin turned into a smirk as she winked and zoomed off ahead of him, seeing the center of Ponyville beneath her. She raced down and landed smoothly on her feet, flipping her rainbow colored mane back.

Soarin landed, surprised. "Wow! That was good.. You're the only pony who isn't a wonderbolt who's beaten me."

Rainbow smirked. "Well what else do you expect? They don't call me _Rainbow_ and_ Dash_ for nothing!" She declared.

"Rainbow Dash!" She looked over and saw an orange mare run over to her. "Howdy sugarcube. Ah see you brought a friend." She grinned at Soarin, and than winked slightly at her best friend when he wasn't paying much attention, making Rainbow blush slightly.

"Hey Applejack. I know you've met Soarin before but.. meet him properly." She backed up and let the two ponies shake hooves.

"Pleasure to meet you." Soarin said kindly.

"Soarin was just telling me earlier at lunch how your pie was the best he's ever eaten."

"Why, shucks, that's mighty kind of 'em." Applejack said with a happy smile.

She heard hooves clatter on the sidewalk, and than heard a famiiar fancy voice. "Excuse me darling, but did you say at _lunch?_ Well Rainbow Dash, how dare you find a very special somepony without telling us!"

Rainbow Dash laughed, embarrased. "Guys, knock it off.. we're just friends."

Soarin looked over at her. "About that.." He murmured slightly, dragging her aside, his eyes looked into her's softly. "This is new for me, but.. I think I really like you, and.. maybe we could give it a go."

Rainbow Dash smiled. "I'd -"

"She'd totally like that! Dashie's been a fan of the wonderbolts since she was a little bitty filly, and she even has a plushie of you, and she's admitted that you're handsome and all so -"

Rainbow Dash madly blushed and looked over, knowing exactly who interrupted their moment. "Pinkie Pie.. let's not give all my secrets away now." She said, trying to hide the irritated tone in her voice.

She felt a pair of lips on her cheek and she froze for a moment before locking her gaze into Soarin's green eyes.

"It's okay, I think it's kinda cute for a headstrong girl like you."

Rainbow Dash smiled. "Soarin.. I'd love to be your very special somepony."

Fluttershy watched them and smiled softly, and a confused Twilight stood in the background. "Uh.. guys.. what did I miss here?"

_**Here's the first request fic I decided to do. :) I'm more of an AppleDash and Soarin x Spitfire fan, but this pairing is still really cute. I may do a second part in a later chapter.**_


	3. Vinyl Scratch x Octavia

Octavia bristled in fury as each sharp retort and insult blared across the room. The gray mare was having yet another quarrel with Vinyl Scratch, and the DJ's red eyes burned with many emotions as she continued her rant.

"Octavia, don't just tell me that fancy dude with the, um.." Vinyl wasn't good with her marefriend's type of music. "..fancy instrument... was just a friend!" The white unicorn gave a pouty face and than stepped back again, looking a bit hurt. "You talk about him all the time, Tavi.."

The pony shook her head, her electric blue mane a mess. "I can't believe you'd just lie to me, obviously _something_ is going on!" Vinyl snapped as she urged herself not to buck one of Octavia's fancy vases across the room.

Octavia stood there, breathless with pure disbelief in her purple eyes. "Me? Lie to you?" The earth pony stepped forward and placed her hoof on her shoulder, trying to look Vinyl in the eyes. "I'd never do that dear, and you know it."

She nearly jumped back as her hoof was thrown back, and she nearly stumbled backwards.

"Don't call me dear!" Vinyl retorted.

Octavia sighed, getting a bit aggravated with her stubborn marefriend. "Why would I cheat on you Vinyl? I love y-"

Vinyl shook her head, interrupting her. "Oh yeah, you love me alright.. that's why we haven't told anyone what's been going on for the past few months.." The unicorn's white ears drooped as she looked to her side, bitterness caught up in her throat as she felt a stinging warning of tears in her eyes.

"That's what this is really about." Octavia whispered quietly, and than she sighed. "It's not about him at all."

The DJ gritted her teeth. "But that could be the reason behind it!"

The cellist shook her head. "No, it's not.. Vinyl, will you _please_ listen to me, with an open mind?"

Vinyl said nothing, so Octavia didn't wait for an answer.

"The reason I don't tell anyone is because I love you Vinyl. I'm just..."

Vinyl frowned. "Just what?"

"Vinyl, let me finish!" Octavia snapped, her eyes like a blazing purple fire.

"Whatever." The white mare mumbled.

Octavia sighed. "Vinyl, my family wouldn't be happy with me dating a DJ, much less another mare."

Oh no, she'd said it too bluntly.

Vinyl growled and walked over to her. "HEY! What in the hay is wrong with being a DJ, OR dating another mare?"

Octavia looked up in horror, she had never seen Vinyl so angry. She wouldn't let tears escape from the feeling that this might be it for them tonight.

"N-nothing, Vinyl... but my family is so upperclass, they care more about my sucess than my happiness.."

Octavia felt weak as a tear surpassed her cheek. Memories of being a filly, never having time with her parents, always being pressured to do well. Years of loneliness, being an outcast.

Than she met Vinyl. When the two met, they didn't see eye to eye. Although, connected through their friend Lyra, they talked more, and found feelings they still haven't fully grasped yet. It seemed so.. unlikely.

Octavia shook her head as she closed her eyes, feeling a shiver go up her spine.

"Tell me Vinyl, why would I lie to and cheat on the only good thing I've ever had in my life?" Octavia felt numb as her shoulders slunk down. She'd really blew it.

Vinyl looked at the gray pony and felt shattered. _How could I be such a bitch?_

The unicorn slowly walked over to her. "I.. I um.. I never thought of it that way, Tavi.."

Octavia said nothing, and she just lied on the floor silently, placing her hooves over her eyes.

Vinyl slowly crept down and wrapped both her white hooves around Octavia's neck, and Octavia felt a rush of heat from the body warmth coming from the DJ. She lifted her head up softly.

"Y-you're not mad?" She whispered silently.

"Mad? Heck no! I was just being stupid.." Vinyl's gaze softened. "But Tavi.. I really do think you should just let it out... secrets are never good.."

Octavia looked up at her, opened her mouth, and than closed it. She sighed. "You're certainly right.. I have dinner with my mother tomorrow night, and I'll tell her than.."

Vinyl smiled a goofy grin. "Thanks Tavi, you're the best." She lifted the earth pony up in her arms and gave her a tight hug, and as she tried to get away from the suffocating grip she fell backwards, and both of them laughed as they landed on top of a pillow that Vinyl was too lazy to pick up that morning.

Vinyl looked down at the gray mare below her, and chuckled. "Gee, glad that was there to break the fall."

Octavia giggled softly. "Yeah, you're right."

Vinyl's passionate red eyes looked into Octavia's as she kissed the mare, a short, but deep kiss. As she pulled back Octavia drew her closer.

"I'm so lucky to have you, love.." She said softly.

"Anyone would be." Vinyl smirked as she helped her marefriend up. "Say, Tavi.."

Octavia grinned playfully. "Oh alright Vinyl, you're lucky you're charming enough to make me say yes so easily."

Vinyl chuckled as she kissed Octavia and pulled the laughing mare over to their bed as she cracked some silly joke.

As she held Octavia in her hooves that night, she looked down at the gray beauty wrapped around her. She held on tighter at the thought that she could've lost her tonight.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me either, Tavi." She mumbled to herself as she stroked her marefriend's arm, finally falling into a fuzzy, warm sleep.


End file.
